stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kenny atkinson Jr/Episode 75 Review
Hey guys, Kenny atkinson Jr here. This is my review for The Super Mario Brothers (formerly known as Episode 75) of the series. But on a side note, you can call me Vinnie if you want, as that is my name and this is my friend's account. He left the entrie wikia network and lended his account to me. I was originally acountless. Review So, let's start out with the battles in this episode. Pirates vs. Ninjas This battle was pretty comedic and funny to me. The winners were the ninjas, who were Gangles and Zarbeeshi (ZUBASHI! ZUBASHI!) A bunch of pirates were defeated by ninjas. Pirate Crunch was originally a member of the battle and second in charge (behind Morgan), but seceded from the team and the Bay of Darkness to enjoy his cereal alone. In the end, Morgan performed an attack that would make him breathe fire on Zubashi and Gangles, but he passed out drunk before doing so, making me laugh at Zubashi's comments afterwards. But the battle was actually a tie considering Zubashi and Gangles seceded from the Legion afterwards. The best attack in my opinion was Morgan's attack when he turned rainbow-colored and ran threw a bunch of ninjas, stunning or presumebly killing them. Wario and Darkness vs. Nox Decious In the middle of the pirate and ninja war, Wario confronts Nox, and they begin battling after an awkward talk to each other. Nox creates a red ball of fire (that he originally used to try to kill Merlin more than a thousand years ago) which mortally injured Wario and knocked him unconsious. While injured, Nox prepared to strike Wario, but Darkness struck Decious's sword before he could do so. Mona then arrived and before Decious had a chance to confront her, she ran off carrying Wario's corpse. The two then fought and eventually threw each other's beam swords afar. They then battled hand-to-hand and knocked each other down, mortally injuring one another. They then called each other's names and crawled toward each other, then they used magic to posses their swords, and Darkness stabbed Decious, but right after doing so, Decious had enough energy to stab Darkness also. The two then have a conversation and Decious passes out dead, and Darkness follows. This battle was epic, especially when they shout each other's names and when Nox's hood falls off. It was primarily won by Darkness and Wario as Darkness had stabbed and killed Nox before he had died. Luigi vs. Bowser Luigi and Bowser confront each other and talk, and then begin fighting. Their attacks consist of hand-to-hand combat, breathing fireballs, and normal fireballs. Soon after doing those techniques, Bowser attemps to shoot a gargantua fireball out of his mouth, but Luigi covers his mouth before doing so and Bowser blows the giant fireball on his eternal organs (or in his mouth) and stumbles backwards. Luigi then threatens to kill him if he and Kamek do not return home. Then Bowser does so, thus Luigi wins. Mario, Link, Merlin, and Darkness vs. Ganondorf After Merlin, Darkness, and Link posses Mario, Mario confronts Ganon, they use their master swords to try to kill each other, and then primarily use power to choke each other. But soon after, Ganon gets Mario on the ground and attemps to choke him, wandering how he will cause his fate, but while doing so, Mario grabs Ganon's master sword and stabs Ganon in the chest. Ganon then lay, half dead. Mario walks up to Ganon and stabs him, where his heart should be, "but there is no heart". Ganon then calls Mario an unexpected poet, then dies, thus Mario, Merlin, Darkness, and Link win. Now, there's the review, as that was most of the episode. Now, here's some serious questions I have. FedEx - Dead? Or Unconsious? FedEx confronted UPS in Dark Dookie with Ninjas, saying that Ace of Bass sucked. UPS then killed all of the ninjas and punched FedEx in the face. Did FedEx get punched so hard he had died? Or is he unconsious and hasn't woken up in time? Daisy, Otacon, etc. At the end of Episode 74, the Stupid Voice tells Richie that he hasn't confirmed where Daisy, Otacon, Peach, and Coconut went. It is revealed Ash is back home in Kanto, and that Peach is home in the Mushroom Kingdom. I believe that Otacon decided to live in Flordia or he is still waiting for Snake to arrive. Daisy may have broken-up with Luigi and left back to Subcom after seeing that he and Mario were eating like "slobs". Coconut may have returned back home to Hyrule after Wario had freed him. Talon? ONE APPEARANCE? Talon only appeared once, what happened to him???? Did he just fall asleep and stay asleep? I don't know. Max Payne Max Payne is seen driving away with Wario and Luigi's stolen Poker money, probobly back to his house and police station. But where is he now? HOW? In the last episode, it is never discovered how Ryu, Snake, Wario, Ken, Yoshi, Waluigi, and DK had gotten out of their condition. They were not seen until the "You're Far Away" closure sequence at the end of the episode. Snake had just seen in bed becoming better all of the sudden, Wario was seen hopping down the road with Mona, out of his mortal injury, Yoshi and DK are shown being normal even though they were unconsious, according to Ness, and Ryu and Ken were severed by ninjas, but were seen fine, playing and laughing. HOW? Well, thanks for reading. If you know or think you know any of the answers, comment below!!! Category:Blog posts